


breathless

by stilinscry



Series: catboy!chenle drabbles [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, First Kiss, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: zhong chenle is the fluffiest kitten and lee donghyuck loves him





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: hybrids

When Donghyuck stirs from his sleep, the first thing he notices is that he’s considerably warmer than he was when he climbed into bed last night. The second thing he notices is that there’s another person in his bed, almost entirely wrapped around him and that probably explains the temperature thing. When he looks over to the other side of the room he notes that his roommates bed is empty, sheets strewn haphazardly on the floor and Donghyuck sighs because this is the third time he’s woken up this week with Chenle practically smothering him. Don’t get him wrong, Donghyuck likes cuddling as much as the next person but it becomes decidedly more complicated when it comes to Chenle when you take into consideration the massive crush that Donghyuck has been harbouring on him since their first year of highschool. 

Recently his friend has been extra clingy, something to do with the side effects of his new suppressants apparently and yeah Donghyuck understands that Chenle needs them but it’s making his life waaay more difficult than it needs to be. Especially when Chenle is as oblivious as he is. All their friends know about Donghyuck’s feelings because let’s be honest, he’s not the subtlest person ever but Chenle hasn’t picked up on any of it. Donghyuck has literally confessed to him, telling Chenle to his face that he liked him and the hybrid just smiled in response and replied ‘I like you too Hyuckie, you’re my favourite hyung’ before carrying on with whatever he was doing. 

Donghyuck’s pulled out of his thoughts when Chenle mewls in his sleep, soft ears twitching against the top of his head and he moves around in his sleep, his head nuzzling even further into Donghyuck’s neck. It’s only when he feels soft lips pressing against the sensitive skin at the crook of his neck that Donghyuck feels the need to extricate himself from this situation and starts trying to pull himself out from under Chenle’s body. 

It’s a useless attempt because the second he moves far enough to claim freedom, Chenle is wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and whining for him to get back into bed. It’s cute as fuck, especially when one of his ears moves to stand upright whilst the other stays flat against his head and Donghyuck knows that he’s lost. Chenle smiles against Donghyuck’s chest when he slumps back into bed and he brings a hand up to ruffle the younger boy’s hair before rubbing his fingers against the base of Chenle’s ears. Donghyuck chuckles to himself when the hybrid starts purring, gradually getting louder until finally his eyes open, looking up at Donghyuck from where his cheek is resting on the elder’s chest. 

“Morning Lele.” Chenle smiles at the nickname. Donghyuck had picked it from Renjun when they were 10 and it’d stuck over all these years. 

“Hmm, mornin’ hyung.” Chenle’s voice is scratchy when he replies, still rough from sleep and he frowns when Donghyuck giggles a little. It’s quickly replaced with a look of bliss when Donghyuck scratches behind Chenle’s human ears and the hybrid becomes putty in his hands, melting back down against his chest. “Mmm, keep doing that hyung, I like it when you pet me. But not as much as I like you, hyung.”

It takes a second for Chenle’s words to sink in but when they do Donghyuck’s hand freezes where it’s stroking through Chenle’s hair. The younger whines, clearly wanting Donghyuck to continue but he’s too focussed on the fact that Chenle just said he liked him to do anything else. Eventually the younger takes things into his own hands, twisting around so that he’s kneeling over Donghyuck’s chest, staring him straight down and taking in the deep red blush spreading across Donghyuck’s face and down his neck. 

“Are you okay hyung? Did I say something weird?” 

“You, you like me?” Donghyuck manages to squeak out, his voice betraying him when it breaks halfway through his question. He doesn’t miss the look of confusion that passes across Chenle’s face and Donghyuck really wishes he knew what was going on in the hybrids mind. 

“Well duh hyung, considering we’re dating I think that’s kinda obvious,” Chenle replies like it’s the most obvious think ever and Donghyuck deadass chokes on his spit, because what? 

“Wait what? We’re dating?” Donghyuck’s mind is frazzled from trying to process what’s happening and he pushes himself up against the headboard so he’s properly sat up. His movement knocks Chenle and the younger ends up practically sat in Donghyuck’s lap. 

Chenle looks taken aback by his frantic questioning and both his ears fall flat against his head as he speaks, tail curling defensively around his thigh. “You confessed to me hyung, don’t you remember. You said that you liked me and I said I liked you too. You didn’t push me off when I cuddled you that night so I assumed we were boyfriends or whatever.”

Donghyuck’s jaw drops at the hybrids words because okay, wow, maybe Chenle wasn’t the oblivious one when it came to the two of them. Apparently Donghyuck had completely misunderstood everything. Before he has a chance to explain himself Chenle starts speaking again and what comes out of his mouth breaks Donghyuck’s heart in two. 

“Does this mean you don’t like me like that hyung?” He sounds broken and nope, no, there is no way in hell Donghyuck is letting this go any further. He brings his hand up to cup Chenle’s jaw, letting his other hand fall to his waist and pulls him forwards so that he can press their lips together. The kiss is chaste and it only lasts for a couple seconds at best but it’s still perfect in Donghyuck’s opinion. 

“I’ve been dreaming of doing that for years Lele,” Donghyuck whispers when they pull apart and he doesn’t miss the sparkle that appears in the younger’s eyes. “I’m honestly stupid in love with you, I just didn’t think that you’d ever like me back. I’m sorry for misunderstanding all of this.”

Before he has the opportunity to say anything else Chenle pounces on him, pushing him back down so he’s flat on the mattress and pressing kiss after kiss after kiss all over his face. Chenle kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and his cheeks before finally pressing a soft kiss right against his lips and Donghyuck can’t help but smile into it because it’s only 9am and it’s already the best day of his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i gotta say it is a fucKING TRAVESTY that this is only the third chenle/donghyuck fic on this website, what are y'all playing at i ult both these boys and lemme tell u they are G A Y 
> 
> secondly thanks for reading, find me on twitter @dcnghyucks to yell abt nct/kpop


End file.
